marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
X-Men: Apocalypse
X-Men: Apocalypse ist ein US-Amerikanischer Science-Fiction-, Katastrophen- und Superheldenfilm, basierend auf den gleichnamigen Charakteren der X-Men ''Comics von Marvel, vertrieben durch ''20th Century Fox. Es handelt sich um den neunten Film der X-Men-Filmreihe. Der Film wurde von Bryan Singer inszeniert und Simon Kinberg verfasste das Drehbuch. Als Produzenten fungierten Lauren Shuler Donner, Simon Kinberg, Bryan Singer und Hutch Parker. Der Film setzt zeitlich nach den Ereignissen aus X-Men: Erste Entscheidung und X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit an. In den Hauptrollen sind unter anderem James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Nicholas Hoult und Oscar Isaac zu sehen. Der Film erschien am 27. Mai 2016 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos. Hierzulande kamd er Film bereits am 19. Mai 2016 in die Kinos. Für 2019 ist eine Fortsetzung unter dem Titel X-Men: Dark Phoenix geplant. Handlung 1983: CIA-Agentin Moira MacTaggert beobachtet in Kairo, Ägypten, das Treiben einer Sekte, die geheime Ausgrabungen unter der Stadt vorgenommen hat. Durch das in die verborgene Grabkammer einfallende Sonnenlicht erwacht der legendäre Mutant En Sabah Nur alias Apocalypse wieder zum Leben. Einst wurde En Sabah Nur als Gott verehrt und nun will er die für ihn missbilligende Lebensweise der Menschheit beenden. Für Charles Xavier, seinen Mitstreitern und seinen Schülern bleibt nicht viel Zeit zu verhindern, dass Apocalypse den Untergang der Zivilisation und der Menschheit einleitet. Doch Apocalypse scheint unaufhaltsam zu sein. Besetzung Videos X-Men Apocalypse VIRAL VIDEO - Homo Sapiens Superior (2016) HD X-MEN APOCALYPSE Promo Clip - Nightcrawler (2016) Superhero Movie HD X-MEN APOCALYPSE Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX-0 X-MEN APOCALYPSE Trailer German Deutsch (2016)-0 X-MEN APOCALYPSE Trailer 2 (2016) X-MEN APOCALYPSE Trailer 2 German Deutsch (2016) X-Men Apocalypse Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X MEN APOCALYPSE Trailer 3 German Deutsch (2016) X-Men Apocalypse The Four Horsemen 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Die vier Reiter Featurette Deutsch HD German-0 X-Men Apocalypse "Cage Fight" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Kampf im Käfig Clip Deutsch HD German (Bryan Singer) X-Men Apocalypse "Mystique" Raven Character-Clip Deutsch HD (Jennifer Lawrence) X-Men Apocalypse "Mystique" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Angel" Warren Worthington III Character-Clip Deutsch HD (Ben Hardy) X-Men Apocalypse "Angel" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Psylocke" Betsy Braddock Character-Clip Deutsch HD (Olivia Munn) X-Men Apocalypse "Psylocke" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse History Featurette Deutsch HD German X-Men Apocalypse "Moira’s Office” Clip HD 20th Century FOX-0 X-Men Apocalypse Moiras Büro Clip Deutsch HD German (Bryan Singer) X-Men Apocalypse "My Name is Magneto" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Mein Name ist Magneto. Clip Deutsch HD German (Bryan Singer) X-Men Apocalypse "Apocalypse" En Sabah Nur Character-Clip Deutsch HD (Oscar Isaac) X-Men Apocalypse "Welcome Home Raven" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Willkommen zu Hause, Raven! Clip Deutsch HD German (Bryan Singer) X-Men Apocalypse Zu Kämpfen Featurette Deutsch HD German X-Men Apocalypse "Magneto" Erik Lehnsherr Character-Clip Deutsch HD (Michael Fassbender) X-Men Apocalypse "Magneto" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Storm" Ororo Munroe Character-Clip Deutsch HD (Alexandra Shipp) X-Men Apocalypse "Storm" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX-1 Kontroverse Der erste Trailer löste im Dezember 2015 eine Kontroverse aus, da sich der Antagonist Apocalypse als der hinduistische Gott Krishna bezeichnete. Apocalypse gibt an, er habe „viele Namen in vielen Leben“ gehabt und nennt in Bezug darauf Krishna (sowie Ra und Jawhe). Rajan Zed, der Präsident der Universal Society of Hinduism (Universellen Gesellschaft des Hinduismus), einer weltweiten Hindu-Gesellschaft, kritisierte, dass der Verweis im gezeigten Kontext Krishna negativ darstelle, da Apocalypse das Ziel verfolge „die Welt zu säubern“, damit eine „Neue Welt“ unter seiner Herrschaft entstehen kann. Dies würde ein falsches Bild des Hinduismus vermitteln und die religiösen Gefühle der Hindus verletzen. Zed forderte in einem im Internet veröffentlichten Schreiben Regisseur Singer auf, sämtliche Verweise aus dem Film zu entfernen. Im zweiten Trailer, der im März 2016 veröffentlicht wurde, waren besagte Verweise nicht zu finden. Stattdessen wird Apocalypse gemeingültig als Gott bezeichnet, ohne dabei Bezug auf genauer beschriebene Gottesvorstellungen zu nehmen. Kritik fand auch der biblische Aspekt. So sagt Moira MacTaggert in Zusammenhang mit den Apokalyptischen Reiter, dass die Bibel auf Apocalypses Taten basiere. Die amerikanische Filmkritikerin und ehemalige Comicbuch-Autorin Grace Randolph kritisierte zudem, dass die im Trailer zu sehenden Twin Towers in einer Sequenz erscheinen, in der New York City augenscheinlich angegriffen wird und sich in einem verwüsteten Zustand befindet und äußerte, dass dies angesichts der Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001 "unangebracht" sei. Trivia * Bryan Singer kündigte den Film im Dezember 2013 mit dem Tweet #X-Men #Apocalypse 2016 ''an. *Die Mutanten Bishop und Blink, die in X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit eingeführt wurden, sind zwei zentrale Figuren im Comic. *Hugh Jackman sagte, dass er nicht genau wisse, ob er in weiteren X-Men Filmen mitspielen würde. *Der Film sollte ursprünglich ausschließlich mit der jungen X-Men Generation gedreht werden. *Ian McKellen und Patrick Stewart sagten in einem Interview, dass sie keine Ahnung hätten, dass ein weiterer X-Men Film gedreht werden würde. In einem Interview mit Larry King verriet Patrick Stewart, dass die beiden keinen Auftritt haben werden. *Der Film wird die Herkunft der Mutanten thematisieren. Außerdem wird behandelt, wie Mutanten in der Antike lebten. *Gambit und Nightcrawler werden in einer verjüngten Form einen Auftritt in dem Film haben. *Patrick Stewart machte Andeutungen darüber, dass er doch in dem Film auftauchen würde. *Hugh Jackman und Lauren Shuler Donner deuteten einen Auftritt von Wolverine in dem Film an. Hugh Jackman z.B. redete über die Vorteile direkt im Anschluss von Apokalypse den neuen Wolverine-Film zu drehen. *In einem Interview mit ''SciFi Now sagte Regisseur Bryan Singer, dass Cyclops, Jean Grey und Storm einen Auftritt in ihren verjüngten Versionen haben werden. *Simon Kinberg bestätige in einem Interview, dass Quicksilver erneut auftauchen wird. Des Weiteren deutete er an, dass es auch einige Charaktere der klassischen Trilogie in den Film schaffen könnten, so auch Patrick Stewart als der gealterte Professor X. *Der Film wird ein Katastrophenfilm im Stil von Roland Emmerich sein, so Simon Kinberg. *Der Film wird im Jahre 1983 spielen. *James McAvoys Professor X wird in dem Film das erste mal eine Glatze tragen. *Der Film wird den Abschluss für die Prequel Trilogie bilden und soll die Geschichte von Professor X, Magneto, Beast und Mystique zu Ende erzählen. *Die Mutantin Psylocke, die Simon Kinberg selber als seine Lieblingsmutantin bezeichnet, könnte nach X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand wieder einen Auftritt bekommen. *Mit dem Film wird der Storybogen um die Prequeltrilogie enden. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es keine weiteren Filme dieser X-Men geben werde. So Kinberg in einem Interview. *Ginge es nach'' 20th Century Fox, würde Tom Hardy die Rolle des ''Apokalypse ''spielen, berichtete The Warp''. *Der Stuntkoordinator Brain Smrz bestätigte, dass Quicksilver erneut auftauchen werde. * Der Film wird die Romanze zwischen Magneto und Mystique thematisieren. * Für die Rolle des jungen Cyclops sollen angeblich Timothee Chalamet, Ben Hardy und Charlie Rowe in Betracht bezogen worden sein. Im Gegensatz sollen für die junge Jean Grey Chloe Grace Moretz, Elle Fanning und Hailee Steinfeld in Frage kommen. * Jennifer Lawrence meinte in einem Interview mit IGN, dass Mystique am Anfang des Films untergetaucht sei. * Oscar Isaac wurde als neuer Antagonist Apocalpyse bestätigt. Er soll laut Bryan Singer auch immer der Favorit für diese Rolle gewesen sein. * Neue Namen für die Rollen der drei jungen Cyclops, Jean Grey und Storm sind: Taron Egerton, Jamie Blackley, Tye Sheridan für Cyclops. Sophie Turner und Saorise Ronan für Jean Grey und Alexandra Shipp und Zendaya Coleman für Storm. * Via Twitter gab Regisseur Bryan Singer die Darsteller der jungen Cyclops, Storm und Jen Grey bekannt. Die Rollen gingen an Tye Sherdian, Alexandra Shipp und Sophie Turner. * In einem Interview mit EW.com bestätigte Simon Kinberg, dass Rose Byrne als Moira MacTaggert erneut auf Charles Xavier treffen wird. Sie wird ihn aber nicht erkennen können. Trotzdem soll sie eine sehr wichtige Rolle inne haben. * In einem Interview Oregon Live bestätigte Patrick Stewart, dass er sich in Verhandlungen für The Wolverine 2 befinde und Ian McKellen nun doch in X-Men: Apokalypse auftauchen werde. * Auf Instagram gab Regisseur Bryan Singer bekannt, dass Kodi Smit-McPhee Nightcrawler spielen wird. * Ben Hardy wird eine Rolle im Film verkörpern. Laut The Warp soll es sich um einen wichtigen Part handeln. Er wurde angeblich auch schon für die Rolle des Cyclops in Betracht gezogen. * Auf Instagram und Twitter bestätige Bryan Singer, dass Lana Condor die Rolle Jubilee übernehmen wird. * Laut Latino Review ''haben Hugh Jackman als Wolverine, Halle Berry als Storm und Channing Tatum als Gambit einen Cameo-Auftritt. * Der Film-Reporter Jeff Schneider, bestätige auf der Internetseite ''The Warp, dass Fox derzeit nach einer Darstellerin für die Mutantin Psylocke sucht. * Auf Instagram bestätige Bryan Singer mit einem Production Art die Rückkehr von Angel, welcher seit X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand keinen Auftritt mehr hatte. In einem exklusiven Interview mit dem Empire Magazin bestätigte Bryan Singer, dass Ben Hardy Angel spielen wird. * Ben Hardy sprach ebenfalls für Cyclops vor. * Via Instagram bestätige Bryan Singer Olivia Munn als Psylocke. * Am 17. April 2015 bestätigte Bryan Singer die Rückkehr von Lucas Till als Havok über Instagram. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 27. April 2015 und sollen am 4. September 2015 enden. * Ein Casting-Aufruf für Statisten zum Film, listet Wolverine und Gambit in der Besetzung auf. Dazu soll die angebliche Inhaltsangabe des Films auch veröffentlicht worden sein. * Auf Instagram bestätige Bryan Singer mit einem Bild, dass der Mutant Caliban einen Auftritt haben wird. Dieser gehört wahrscheinlich zu einem der vier Reiter von Apocalypse. Außerdem gehört er wahrscheinlich auch zu den X-Men Gegnern den Morlocks, die wahrscheinlich auch auftreten werden. Zu dieser Gruppierung gehört auch Angel Dust, welche in Deadpool auftreten wird. * In einem Interview mit Digital Spy bezüglich seiner Mr. Holmes Promotour bestätigte Ian McKellen, dass er keinen weiteren Auftritt in X-Men: Apocalypse haben wird. * In einer Reddit Fragerunde bestätigte Channing Tatum, dass er keinen Auftritt in'' X-Men: Apocalypse'' haben wird. * Die Vier Reiter von Apocalypse werden Magento, Storm, Angel und Psylocke sein. * In einem Interview mit Conan O'Brien auf dessen offiziellen YouTube-Kanal wurde bestätigt, dass Josh Helman als Willam Stryker erneut zu sehen sein wird. * Cinema Blend bestätigte die Rückkehr von The Blob in X-Men: Apocalypse. Die Rolle soll angeblich von einem Franko-Kanadier gespielt werden. * Am 22. August gab Bryan Singer auf Twitter und Instagram bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. * Gerüchten vom 2. November 2015 zufolge soll Hugh Jackman bei Nachdrehs zum Film im Januar dabei sein. Dies stammt von der Seite'' Le Journal De Montréal.'' * Auf Instagram gab Bryan Singer am 2. November bekannt, dass ein Teaser zum Film bald folgen wird. Am 11. Dezember folgte dann der erste Teaser-Trailer. * Am. 25. April 2016 wurde der finale Trailer zum Film veröffentlicht. In diesem wurde Wolverine´s Auftritt nun endgültig bestätigt. * X-Men: Apocalypse ist Bryan Singers vierte Regiearbeit an einem X-Men-Film. Somit ist er bis dato der einzige Regisseur, der vier Filme in nur einem Superhelden-Franchise inszenieren konnte. Damit übertrifft er Sam Raimi und Christopher Nolan, die in der Spider-Man- und Batman-Filmreihe Regie bei jeweils drei Superhelden-Filmen führten. * Der Rollstuhl von Charles Xavier ist ein Original-Rollstuhl aus dem ersten X-Men Film aus dem Jahr 2000. Das Studio kaufte den Rollstuhl von einem Sammler. * Quicksilver trägt ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck „Rush“. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Easter Egg und einer Anspielung auf die kanadische Rockband Rush, von der Singer bekennender Fan ist. * Der Arbeitstitel des Films lautete „Akkaba“. Der Titel ist ein Verweis auf den in X-Men-Comics bekannten Clan Akkaba, einem im antiken Ägypten gegründeten Geheimbund von Unterstützern, die Apocalypse als Gott anbeten. Im ersten Trailer zu X-Men: Apocalypse kam der Clan Akkaba zur Sprache, als Moira MacTaggert davon erzählt, dass seit dem bekannt werden von Mutanten geheime Gesellschaften gegründet seien, die in ihnen eine Art „Wiederkunft des Herrn“ sehen oder „ein Zeichen Gottes“. * Ben Hardy bewarb sich ursprünglich für die Rolle des Cyclops. Singer bot ihm stattdessen die Rolle des Angel an, da er Hardy für diese Rolle optisch und körperlich als ideal empfand. * Mit einem Kinostart im Mai 2016 gibt Bösewicht Apocalypse genau 30 Jahre nach seinem ersten Auftritt in einem X-Men-Comic (Mai 1986) sein Leinwanddebüt. * Die Stimme von Apocalypse-Darsteller Oscar Isaac wurde bei der Vermarktung des Films sechsmal geändert. * Oscar Isaac ist nach Ray Park und Rose Byrne der dritte Star Wars-Darsteller, der auch in einer X-Men-Verfilmung zu sehen ist. Bilder Produktion Apokalypse Drehbuch.PNG|Die Erste Seite des Drehbuchs Produktionsbild X-Men Apokalypse 1.jpg Produktionsbild X-Men Apokalypse 2.jpg Produktionsbild X-Men Apokalypse 3.jpg Produktionsbild X-Men Apokalypse 4.jpg Produktionsbild X-Men Apokalypse 5.jpg Produktionsbild X-Men Apokalypse 6.jpg|Concept-Art Angel Conceptart 1.jpg|Angel Conceptart 1 Angel Conceptart 2.jpg|Angel Conceptart 2 Nightcrawler Twitter Video.png Nightcrawler X-Men Apokalypse Bild 1.jpg Nightcrawler X-Men Apokalypse Bild 2.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Concept-Art 1.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Concept-Art 3.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Concept-Art 4.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Concept-Art 2.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 1.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 2.jpg X-Men Apokalype Dreharbeiten 3.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 3.jpg James McAvoy Glatze.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 4.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 6.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 7.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 8.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 9.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 10.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 11.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 12.png Fox Panel 2015.jpg|Comic Con 2015 Bryan Singer in Ägypten.jpg Rose Byrne und Josh Helman.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 13.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 14.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 15.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 16.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 17.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 18.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 19.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 20.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 25.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 21.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 22.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 23.png X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 24.png X-Men Apokalypse Teaserbild.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 25.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 26.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Dreharbeiten 27.jpg Poster X-Men Apokalypse Comic-Con Poster.jpg|Comic Con Poster X-Men Apocalypse Logo.jpg X-Men Apokalpyse Teaserposter.jpg|Motionposter X-Men Apokalypse Teaserposter.jpg|Teaserposter X-Men Apocalypse deutsches Teaserposter.jpg X-Men Apocalpyse zweites Teaserposter.jpg|Zweites Teaserposter X-Men Apocalypse deutsches Kinoposter.jpg X-Men - Apocalypse Kinoposter 2.jpg X-Men - Apocalypse deutsches Kinoposter 2.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Vier Reiter der Apokalypse Poster.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Zerstören Poster.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Defend Poster.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Verteidigen Poster.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Magento Horsemanposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Psylocke Horsemanposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Storm Horsemanposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Angel Horsemanposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Professor X Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Professor X deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Magneto Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Magneto deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Mystique Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Mystique deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Beast Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Beast deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Psylocke Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Psylocke deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Quicksilver Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Quicksilver deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Nightcrawler Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Nightcrawler deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Jean Grey Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Jean Grey deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Cyclops Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Cyclops deutsches Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Storm Charakterposter.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Storm deutsches Charakterposter.jpg Promo X-Men Cast Comic Con 2015.jpg Entertainment Weekly Cover X-Men Apokalypse.jpg X-Men Apokalyps Entertainment Weekly Coverfoto.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 1.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 2.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 3.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 4.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 5.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 6.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 7.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 8.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 9.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 10.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 11.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Filmbild 1.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Filmbild 2.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Filmbild 3.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Filmbild 4.jpg X-Men Apokalypse Filmbild 5.jpg Psylocke Promobild.jpg X-Men Apocalpyse - Psylocke Promo.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 1.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 2.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 3.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 4.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 5.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 6.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 7.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 8.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 9.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Cover 10.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Empire Coverbild.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Empire Bild 1.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Empire Bild 2.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Empire Bild 3.jpg X-Men Apocalypse - Empire Bild 4.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apocalypse Collectors Cover 1.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apocalypse Collectors Cover 2.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apocalypse Collectors Cover 3.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apocalypse Collectors Cover 4.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 12.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 13.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 14.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 15.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 16.jpg Entertainment Weekly X-Men Apokalypse Bild 17.jpg Quiz Welcher X-Men bist du? -> Hier geht's zum X-Men-Persönlichkeits-Quiz en:X-Men: Apocalypse es:X-Men: Apocalypse pt-br:X-Men: Apocalipse (Filme) ru:Люди Икс: Апокалипсис Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:X-Men-Filmreihe